Harry Potter et le zizi magique
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Relever le défi d'écrire un OS ayant pour titre Harry Potter et le zizi magique ? Et bien voilà ! Notre cher Harry aurait-il quelques soucis ?


Hello !

Voici un court OS humoristique, parti d'un défi avec une amie (Graindeble merci du cadeau), présenté sur le forum "La Gazette des bonbons au citron" que je vous invite à visiter. Je devais faire un OS avec ce titre et une histoire de sandwich version Harry Potter. Bref, je ne vais pas tout révéler...

 **Raiting** : M... mais pas trop. Présence d'un lime quoi...

 **Pairing** : Slash HP/SS, HP/DM, HP/BZ (pourtant non, ce n'est pas un PWP ^^)

 **Disclaimer** : Si j'étais JKR, Snape ne serait pas 6 pieds sous terre, mais avec une jolie femme et 3 enfants dans un lotissement sorcier...

 **Résumé** : Relever le défi d'écrire un OS ayant pour titre Harry Potter et le zizi magique. Et bien voilà, notre cher Harry aurait-il quelques soucis ?

Merci à **Projecteur-sirene** qui a généreusement et très rapidement relue cet OS et corrigé les nombreuses fautes.

* * *

 **Harry Potter et le zizi magique**

Harry Potter, jeune homme de dix-huit ans et étudiant de l'école de Poudlard, allait bien.

Il faisait sa huitième année à l'école de Poudlard. Oui, la huitième, car tous les élèves avaient eu la possibilité de refaire une année, à cause des problèmes survenus un an auparavant. Ainsi, la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient revenu pour avoir leurs ASPIC et refaire une année sereinement, sans le stress causé par la guerre, la torture, la résistance, Voldemort.

Celui-ci avait été envoyé en enfer par Harry. Ça avait été un travail terrible, long, éreintant. Il avait dû faire preuve de courage, d'habileté, de détermination. Il avait pu compter sur ses amis, les résistants, et sur un peu de chance également.

Après le meurtre du directeur par Severus Snape, Poudlard avait été récupéré par Voldemort et Harry était parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Une année très difficile moralement et physiquement. Il y avait eu, ensuite, le combat final.

Harry avait trouvé Severus Snape dans la Cabane Hurlante et avait pu récupérer ses souvenirs. Dans un éclair de lucidité, de génie, de folie peut-être, Harry avait appelé Fumseck à son secours, et celui-ci était apparu. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais le phénix avait pleuré sur le professeur de potions, et avant d'avoir pu voir le résultat, Harry était parti pour plonger dans les souvenirs poignants de Severus Snape.

Il avait compris qu'il devrait se sacrifier pour le bien être du monde sorcier et las de ces horreurs qui lui tombaient dessus sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien demandé, il l'avait fait.

Bien sûr, rien n'était jamais prévisible dans le monde sorcier. Il était mort mais revenu à la vie, telle une sorte de dieu invincible. Sauf qu'il n'était pas invincible et après avoir vaincu Monseigneur-Face-de-Serpent, Harry n'avait eu qu'une envie : mourir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Merlin ne répondit pas à ses attentes. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre, eut besoin de lui pour donner du crédit à sa position. En tant que sauveur, il avait du poids dans les décisions et pouvait faire gober au monde sorcier que les Moldus allaient utiliser une armée de petits pois pour dresser des Flereurs géants à gouverner les démons. S'il en avait envie, tout le monde le croirait. En bref, son avis était important.

Alors il avait joué le jeu, donnant des interviews, aidant à améliorer le système, cherchant des solutions aux problèmes. Tout cela sans penser aux nombreux morts, à ce qu'il avait perdu durant cette guerre. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en relever.

Ces quelques mois avant la réouverture de Poudlard lui avaient également permis de faire relâcher les personnes misent à Azkaban et qui n'auraient pas dû y être. Draco Malfoy avait été emprisonné trois jours, puis relâché grâce à Harry qui avait affirmé devant le Magenmagot que s'il était encore vivant, c'était grâce à lui. Il avait prouvé par tous les moyens que Draco avait fait preuve de courage pour ne pas le dénoncer lorsqu'il était prisonnier au manoir Malfoy et qu'il avait pu en réchapper grâce à son intervention.

Narcissa avait été encore plus facile à défendre. Elle n'avait pas la marque et n'avait pas vraiment participé aux différents raids des Mangemorts. Elle était seulement présente à la Bataille finale et n'y avait pas pris part, sauf pour le sauver.

Lucius en revanche... Harry avait eu du mal à prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait pas le défendre car, s'il savait que Lucius avait suivi son Maître par peur, il savait aussi qu'il avait fait des choses terribles et qu'il était d'accord avec ses principes de base.

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu un Draco Malfoy très pâle, aux yeux rouges, frapper à sa porte et demander humblement son aide. Harry avait accepté de défendre Lord Malfoy et d'essayer de le sortir de prison. Ça avait été plus difficile, et Lucius y avait laissé une bonne partie de sa fortune pour réparer le monde sorcier, mais ils avaient réussi et les Malfoy étaient à nouveau réunis.

Pour Severus Snape, ça avait été une autre paire de manche. Il avait pu être sauvé par les larmes de Fumseck qui était reparti comme il était venu, et avait ensuite été emmené par les Aurors pour être jugé et embrassé par un détraqueur le plus vite possible. Harry avait débarqué au Ministère dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et avait dû montrer les souvenirs, sous l'œil noir du Professeur qui apparemment ne voulait pas exposer sa vie privée. Harry n'en avait pas fait grand cas, il était hors de question de laisser mourir le professeur Snape, qui l'avait toujours protégé.

Le procès fut riche en émotions. Même Neville avait affronté sa peur du terrible professeur de potions pour venir témoigner en sa faveur. Lui qui avait été le chef de la résistance à Poudlard, avait remarqué les tentatives de Snape pour lui éviter le pire, et s'il ne l'avait jamais ouvertement couvert, il avait fermé les yeux sur pas mal de choses.

Severus avait été acquitté, et même récompensé. Il était retourné dans ses cachots et y était resté terré jusqu'à la rentrée, pour reprendre son poste de Maître des potions et assister Minerva McGonagall dans ses nouvelles fonctions de directrice. Depuis, il était très renfermé, et continuait de privilégier ses Serpentards.

Harry avait pensé ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Il avait envisagé de continuer d'aider le ministère mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de souffler. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. Faire son deuil aussi peut-être. Alors il avait pris la décision d'entrer en huitième année.

Un grand nombre de ses amis étaient morts au cours de la guerre, Fred, Remus, Tonks et bien d'autres. Lorsque Harry avait retrouvé le calme et le confort de Poudlard, il s'était effondré.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait bien.

Il était tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec son meilleur ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là-haut sans trop savoir comment. Harry allait mal et passait ses nuits à regarder les étoiles. Cherchant des réponses, des signes. Il ne voyait malheureusement que la nuit noire et les étoiles brillantes.

Un soir de novembre, sa nuit avait été chamboulée par l'arrivée de sa Némésis. Cependant, n'ayant aucune envie de reprendre une de leurs joutes verbales, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait laissé Draco s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour regarder les étoiles, qu'il partageait volontiers, se sentant moins seul dans cette immensité. Silencieux dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

Le soir suivant, Draco était revenu, et ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot.

Trente-quatre fut le nombre de nuits qu'il passèrent côte à côte, avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à briser ce silence confortable et réconfortant. Draco avait trouvé la force de dire quelque chose qu'un Malfoy ne disait pas.

« Merci. »

Harry avait regardé son profil un long moment avant de seulement hocher la tête pour reprendre sa contemplation.

Le soir suivant, Draco s'était assis et avait posé une bouteille d'un liquide ambré entre eux. Deux verres avaient suivi. Il s'était servi lui-même mais n'avait rien versé dans l'autre verre. Par contre, il avait laissé la bouteille ouverte, offrant la possibilité, sans forcer. Il n'y a pas à dire, les Malfoys ont le sens du détail et de la délicatesse.

Le lendemain, il avait fait la même chose et avait passé du temps à siroter son verre avant que Harry ne se décide à se servir. Draco avait beaucoup ri lorsqu'il avait vu son ennemi s'étouffer à cause de la puissante boisson. Harry, vexé avait bu son verre d'une traite. Il était secrètement heureux d'avoir réussi à faire rire son rival.

Et ils avaient recommencé. Toutes les nuits, ils se retrouvaient en haut de cette tour et buvaient. De plus en plus. Oubliant les horreurs de la guerre, leur mal-être, les tortures, les meurtres, les idées noires. Tout.

C'était à partir de trois verres que les langues se déliaient. Ils ne buvaient pas à chaque fois, mais assez régulièrement pour que cela devienne un repère dans leur vie en lambeau.

Et donc, aujourd'hui, Harry allait bien.

« Et tu vois Dray, je me disais que si on était tous dans un sandwich, tu serais une merveilleuse sauce barbecue, un peu piquante, mais tellement savoureuse, » déclara Harry, de façon très sérieuse, malgré son air niais, ses lunettes de travers et son élocution approximative.

« Savoureuse ? » sourit Draco en retour avec un air vaporeux, digne d'une version parfaite et masculine de Luna. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration intense. « Mais qui ferait le pain ? »

Harry réfléchit intensément avant de laisser un sourire lumineux orner son visage.

« Les jumeaux Weasley bien sûr ! Ils sont tendres mais croustillants et parfaitement identiques ! »

« Et tu trouverais qui dans ton sandwich ? »

« Et bien... La tranche de jambon serait Neville ! Tu as vu ses cuisses ? Elles ont l'air excellentes ! »

« J'en lécherais bien une, » soupira Draco. Harry pouffa derrière sa main et Draco reprit la parole. « La feuille de salade c'est Granger, pour ses dents de lapin ! »

« Hé ! » s'offusqua Harry tout en gloussant. « J'ai trouvé pour le professeur Snape ! »

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« La rondelle d'oignon ! Celle qui fait pleurer mais si elle n'est pas là, c'est sans saveur. »

« Et Ronald Weasley c'est la rondelle de cornichon, s'il n'est pas là on ne le remarque même pas. »

« Sirius l'œuf dur. Celui qui se barre dès que tu mords dans le sandwich. » continua Harry en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

« Ginny Weasley, le long cheveu roux de celui qui a fait le sandwich. T'en veux pas, mais il s'incruste et t'es bien emmerdé pour t'en débarrasser sans le casser. »

« Remus, la mayonnaise. La sauce qui n'a pas trop de goût, ni relief, ni piquant mais qui lie tous les aliments ensemble. »

« Et toi Harry Potter ? Qui es-tu dans ce merveilleux sandwich ? » demanda Draco.

Harry réfléchit.

« Les graines de sésame sur le pain. Presque invisible, pas trop de goût et pas indispensable, c'est juste joli dans la vitrine. »

« Tu n'as pas une très haute estime de toi. » répondit Draco qui avait cessé de rire.

« Non c'est vrai... » murmura Harry. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne reprenne un air enjoué et demande avec malice : « Alors, comme ça tu lécherais bien Neville ? »

Cette phrase fut le déclencheur de l'un des fous-rires les plus intenses que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

Le mois de mars, signa un tournant dans leur vie. Ils étaient comme d'habitude au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée à leurs pieds.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais rompu avec la belette femelle ? » demanda soudainement Draco en relevant la tête qu'il avait auparavant enfoui dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas... » murmura Harry, mal à l'aise pour parler de sa vie privée. « Elle est très belle. Et gentille, mais... Je ne m'imaginais pas finir ma vie avec elle. C'était... Tellement prévisible ! Elle est rousse comme l'était ma mère, elle est plutôt bonne élève sans pour autant exceller, elle est sportive, joyeuse, souriante... Elle est tombée amoureuse de mon histoire et depuis, elle n'a cessé de s'imaginer en tant que Madame Potter, mère au foyer, élevant au moins trois enfants qui seraient courageux comme moi, de véritables Gryffondors. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je veux un couple avec des étincelles, de la répartie, du muscle ! Une partie de jambes en l'air sur la table de la cuisine et pas seulement dans un lit à date fixe. »

« Dis-moi Potter, ne penses-tu pas que ta femme idéale, celle qui t'apporterait des étincelles, du muscle et du sexe sans tabou pourrait-être un homme ? »

Harry le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés dans un silence de mort, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Draco ne se démonta pas et s'approcha un peu plus près du Survivant.

« Serais-tu homophobe ? »

Harry se calma instantanément et baragouina quelques mots :

« Je... Non... Je ne l'ai juste jamais envisagé. »

« Alors, laisse-moi te montrer ce que peut être le plaisir entre deux hommes, » répondit Draco avant de plaquer ses lèvres fines contre celles pulpeuses du Gryffondor.

La suite, ne fut que gémissements et grognements de plaisir.

Le matin les trouva nus, l'un et l'autre, entourés d'une bulle de chaleur nécessaire en ce mois d'Avril et avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Draco ouvrit un œil, grogna et se tourna, jetant son bras sur le côté, mais fut surprit lorsqu'il percuta un corps chaud.

« Potter... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? » grogna Draco.

« Hein ? » répondit très intelligemment le Gryffondor.

« Je vais pas te faire un dessin Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ? »

« Depuis quand ton lit est-il en pierre avec une vue panoramique sur le paysage écossais ? »

Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé et son regard se posa sur le ciel bleu nuageux, juste au-dessus de lui.

« Heu... Malfoy ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna à nouveau Draco qui essayait de se souvenir des événements de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout à poil ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Draco baissa les yeux et constata qu'ils étaient effectivement nus. Il en profita pour mater un peu le Survivant qui était tout à fait à son goût. Ses cheveux noirs, ses joues rougies par la gêne, son corps fin à la peau légèrement halée à n'en pas douter, Potter était une pièce de choix.

« Tu ne t'ai jamais réveillé un lendemain de cuite ? » ricana Draco.

Le survivant rougit et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est la première fois ? » demanda le Serpentard. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua : « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es ivre, vu que nous l'avons déjà fait très souvent, alors... C'est la première fois que tu te réveilles dans le lit de quelqu'un ?! »

« C'est pas ton lit Malfoy ! » grogna Harry. Mais le Serpentard ne prit pas en compte sa mauvaise foi et continua :

« Ne me dit pas que c'est en plus la première fois que tu couches ? Par ce que je sais qu'on a couché ensemble, j'ai des flashs très nets de toi bien cambré qui me suppliait en fourchelangue. Potter ? » appela-t-il lorsqu'il vit le teint cadavérique du Survivant. « Potter ? »

« On a... Couché ensemble ? »

« C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer ! Il n'y a pas de quoi faire cette tête en même temps, on dirait que tu as vu Ombrage. Je t'assure que je suis un bon coup, » ricana Draco tout en sautillant pour remettre son pantalon.

Il fixa à nouveau le Gryffondor et s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Eh, Potter ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« glhhbrr » marmonna Harry.

« Tu pourrais dire de vrais mots ? Voire encore mieux, de vraies phrases ? »

« C'était... Première fois... » baragouina Harry.

« Hein ? » C'était assez impressionnant comme, dans certaines situations, Draco pouvait perdre toute sa classe et sa prestance aristocratique.

« Cette nuit c'était ma première fois, » répéta Harry un peu plus fort.

« Ta première fois avec un mec ? »

« glhhbrr... »

« Ta première fois tout court ? » hurla Draco d'une voix un peu trop aiguë qui se répercuta sur les murs extérieurs du château.

Harry poussa un gémissement désespéré et se prit sa tête dans les mains. Le Serpentard de son côté ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il avait très envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais pensait étrangement qu'Harry le vivrait encore plus mal. En même temps, il ne savait pas réconforter quelqu'un, être à l'écoute et tous ces trucs de Poufsouffles. Alors, il proposa la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Heu... Tu veux un verre ? »

ooOOoo

« Potter ?! » hurla Draco dans un couloir plein de monde. Chose assez bizarre, vu qu'ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole en public, se contentant de s'ignorer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ? » questionna Ron de façon agressive.

« Tu t'appelles Potter ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil à la façon de leur professeur de potions. Après un léger silence il reprit : « C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Potter, je dois te parler. Maintenant. »

Il conclut sa phrase en tournant les talons, montrant bien qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus. Harry fit un sourire contrit à ses amis et suivit le Serpentard sous les yeux éberlués de chaque personne présente.

Arrivés devant une salle vide, Draco les fit entrer et barda la salle de sorts avant de se retourner vers son camarade.

« Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ? »

« Hein ? » demanda intelligemment Harry.

« C'était une ruse c'est ça ? Pour faire un cadeau au pauvre petit Serpentard mal aimé ? Tu t'es dit que tu n'avais pas fait assez pour moi et ma famille alors tu as monté toute cette ruse pour que je te doive encore plus ? » éructa Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes par Merlin ? » s'énerva à son tour le Gryffondor, mais Draco ne l'écoutait pas.

« Dire que j'ai cru au numéro du pauvre garçon qui couchait pour la première fois. Que j'ai pensé un bref instant que j'avais été un crétin de t'avoir volé ta virginité dans des conditions pareilles. Mais j'ai été con de penser que le magnifique Survivant n'avait pas des tonnes de conquêtes à son actif. Bravo Potter, tu m'as baisé, et dans les deux sens du terme. »

Draco avait hurlé ses dernières phrases. Il était haletant, avait les joues rouges, ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient débraillés d'avoir remué les bras et marché à vive allure de long en large de la pièce. Harry le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Voyant que le Serpentard se calmait peu à peu, il prit la parole :

« C'est bon, tu as lâché ce que tu avais sur le cœur ? Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer maintenant ? »

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! »

« Mais de quoi bordel ?! » s'énerva Harry.

« Toute cette histoire, le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble, c'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh ! Moi je ne me souviens de rien ! C'est toi qui m'a affirmé qu'on l'avait fait le corps cambré, le fourchelangue et tout le tralala. »

« Oui, ça d'accord, » concéda Draco. « Mais le fait que tu sois vierge, que tu ais besoin d'une relation virile, musclée et tout le bazar, c'était une ruse pour m'avoir ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait un truc pareil ?! »

« Pour te faire passer pour un grand Seigneur, Saint Potty qui fait un cadeau au vilain Serpentard ! »

« Parce que ma virginité est un cadeau ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Mais non... Crétin, » marmonna Draco en remontant sa manche gauche, dévoilant sa peau pâle et vierge de toute marque. « Voilà de quoi je parle ! Et si tu... »

Mais il s'arrêta net de parler en voyant les yeux écarquillés d'Harry qui avait l'air hypnotisé par son avant-bras. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement et saisit avec déférence, le bras tendu. Il le caressa, amenant des frissons au Seprentard, le tourna sous tous les angles possibles, pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

« Par Merlin... Comment est-ce arrivé ? » souffla Harry.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que tu n'y es pour rien ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Et après c'est moi le crétin... Comment veux-tu que je fasse un truc pareil ? »

« Je l'avais le mardi soir ! On couche ensemble cette nuit-là et le lendemain, en me glissant sous la douche avant d'aller en cours, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus de marque ! »

Il y eut un long silence, avant que, sans aucun avertissement, le Survivant soit pris d'un fou-rire monumental. Draco, légèrement vexé, regarda Harry se tenir le ventre, tout en se maintenant à la table la plus proche. Il riait tellement que des larmes dévalaient son visage pour s'écraser au sol. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer et lorsque se fut fait, il put enfin demander à Draco, entre deux halètements.

« Sérieux Draco... Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais une queue magique et que tout ce qu'elle pénétrait devenait pur ? »

Devant l'air songeur du Serpentard, Harry se mit à rire de plus belle. Il n'entendit même pas la porte claquer, signifiant que son ancien ennemi était parti.

ooOOoo

Les jours suivants furent rythmés par les traditionnels cours mais aussi, étrangement, pour le Gryffondor, par un rentre dedans quotidien de la part de ce cher Blaise Zabini.

Blaise était un beau garçon, sans aucun doute. Sa peau sombre et sans défaut paraissait douce, ses magnifiques yeux en amande révélaient des pupilles aussi noires que le charbon, il avait le crane presque rasé, laissant voir une nuque solide plantée sur des épaules carrées. Oh oui, Blaise Zabini était aussi beau que Draco Malfoy, aussi sombre que l'autre était lumineux. C'était les parfaits opposés et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient de par leur air de mannequin sorti tout droit de PlayWitch.

Harry avait compris sa démarche. Draco avait parlé à son meilleur ami du fait qu'il pouvait apparemment enlever la marque des Ténèbres avec sa queue. Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Pas pour vérifier cette théorie complètement idiote mais pour savoir s'il était bel et bien attiré par les hommes, question qui le taraudait depuis sa nuit avec Draco.

Blaise était le type même du mec froid et distant, un parfait Serpentard, mais lorsque personne ne le regardait il lançait à Harry des œillades incendiaires et des sourires ravageurs. Celui-ci en était tout émoustillé, ce qui avait tendance à lui prouver qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais il comptait vraiment vérifier.

Il attendait néanmoins que le Serpentard se décide et vienne lui parler de lui-même.

Ce qu'il fit quelques jours plus tard. Harry lisait seul dans la bibliothèque lorsque la lumière fut obstruée par une masse au-dessus de lui. Il allait se retourner pour dire au gêneur de bouger ses fesses, lorsqu'il entendit une voix suave à son oreille.

« Enfin seul Potter. »

« Zabini. » répondit Harry dans une salutation sobre.

« Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas qu'un stupide Gryffondor comme vous avez l'air de le croire. Je sais réfléchir et je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux. »

« Et quelle est ta réponse ? »

« J'ai quelques petites conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Déjà, comme je ne me souviens plus de ma soi-disant "nuit de rêve" avec Malfoy, je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais et que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne une relation entre hommes. Je veux être dominé et je veux que le lendemain matin, j'aie la confirmation de ce que je pense être vrai : je veux savoir si je suis gay. »

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Eh bien... Voilà un petit lion qui sait ce qu'il veut... J'accepte tout sans hésitation. Ce soir vingt et une heure, Salle sur Demande. »

Le Serpentard se pencha et embrassa légèrement le coin de sa bouche, puis se retourna d'un geste rapide et précis pour sortir de la bibliothèque, laissant un Gryffondor un peu abasourdi et beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Mais courageusement, il se rendit jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il était, cela dit, un peu en retard lorsqu'il passa la porte, il avait mis du temps à se préparer, ne sachant pas comment s'habiller, se coiffer. Devait-il être romantique ? Ou était-ce juste un coup vite fait pour tester la nouvelle théorie de Malfoy ? Il était perdu. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

La Salle sur Demande était devenue une chambre confortable, la fenêtre donnait une vue magnifique sur le lac noir durant une nuit de pleine lune. Un immense lit à baldaquin couvert de soie rouge trônait au milieu de la pièce qui était éclairée de centaine de chandelles flottantes. Sur le mur de droite, un simple porte, ouverte sur une jolie salle de bain claire et sur le mur de gauche, une grande cheminée où ronflait un feu allumé depuis plusieurs heures. Près de l'âtre, un canapé deux places faisait face à une table basse, remplie de victuailles, le tout sur un tapis moelleux.

Et puis il y avait Blaise.

Le jeune homme était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, un pied posé sur l'assise et l'autre à terre. Son coude prenait appui sur son genou relevé pour poser négligemment sa tête dans sa main alors que dans l'autre il tenait un livre de romance gay. Il avait retiré sa robe et sa chemise blanche était très largement ouverte sur son torse sombre magnifiquement bien sculpté, sa cravate Serpentard dénouée pendait élégamment à son cou.

Il avait l'air d'un de ces play-boys de magazines, ceux que certaines filles se passent en douce sous la table pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie.

Blaise n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, alors pour cacher sa gêne, Harry parla. Et comme d'habitude, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de courbatures pour m'avoir attendu dans la pose de la page seize ? »

Harry se fustigea aussitôt pour sa crétinerie. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Blaise ne sursauta pas et ne se vexa pas. Il claqua son livre d'un mouvement sec, bondit du canapé et releva la tête, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

« En fait, c'est la page vingt-six ! Je me suis dit que ça serait une belle entrée en matière. Je crois que le titre était "Le vendredi soir au coin du feu", et par Salazar, ce que ça fait mal de rester dans cette pose ! »

Harry ne put se retenir, il explosa d'un rire clair, enlevant toute la tension accumulée ses dernières heures et voyant le sourire de Blaise, c'était très certainement le but. Lorsqu'il put aligner deux mots, le Gryffondor demanda :

« Des personnes peuvent-elle réellement penser que cette position est parfaitement naturelle, lorsque l'on rentre chez soi le vendredi soir ? »

« Et bien apparemment les deux blondinettes de Serdaigle que j'ai épinglées ce matin avec un tel magazine avait très envie que leur futur mari les attende comme ça après le travail. Mais le mieux, c'était la suite le futur mari de l'une comme de l'autre devra être un Gryffondor, brun, les cheveux ébouriffés... »

« Non... » gémit Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

« Avec de magnifiques yeux verts... »

« Non... »

« Et s'appeler de préférence Harry ! »

« Nooooooon » se lamenta le Gryffondor en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Mais le plus drôle, c'était encore lorsqu'elles ont décidé que si l'une d'elle t'avait, elle partagerait avec l'autre, » continua-t-il sans se démonter, utilisant son maintien légendaire pour ne pas pouffer derrière sa main.

Si Harry avait pu se cacher dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait probablement fait mais il fut rassuré lorsque le Serpentard, tout sourire posa un bras sur ses épaules dans un geste nonchalant.

« Vois-tu, j'ai voulu leur expliquer que ce n'était pas demain le veille que tu sortirais avec deux pintades, car non seulement tu n'étais pas zoophile mais que surtout, tu étais gay ! »

Harry pâlit drastiquement et releva la tête vers Blaise.

« Tu... Tu ne leur as pas dit ça tout de même ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu, _Harry_ ? » répondit le Serpentard, faisant rouler son prénom sur sa langue. « Bien que j'eusse été très heureux de me délecter de leurs yeux humides et de leurs lèvres tremblantes, je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais trop pour ça. »

Harry souffla légèrement et eut un petit rire nerveux. Blaise reprit :

« Bien, je pense que tu es un peu tendu, alors nous allons nous installer sur ce canapé, et nous mettre à l'aise » dit-il en le dirigeant vers la table basse. « Nous allons manger ces merveilleux petits-fours, boire ce succulent champagne et discuter tranquillement de nos journées respectives, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que c'est parfaitement ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, » répondit Harry avec un sourire lumineux.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable à apprendre à se connaître. Blaise était finalement assez gentil, sous sa carapace de Mangemort froid. Il avait un sourire hypnotisant et le fait qu'il n'ait pas refermé sa chemise n'avait pas aidé Harry à se concentrer sur la discussion. Discussion qui avait pris un léger tournant vers vingt-deux heures.

Blaise s'était déjà bien rapproché d'Harry et n'hésitait plus à le toucher, l'effleurer, lui faire des clins d'œil ou des sous-entendus très chauds. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à parler de ce qu'il se passerait le soir même, le Serpentard rassura Harry. Ils prendraient leur temps. Il lui expliquerait tout et ne penserait pas un seul instant à cette histoire de marque, tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir c'était lui donner du plaisir.

Du plaisir, Harry en reçut beaucoup cette nuit-là. Blaise avait été tendre, délicat, même presque professoral par moment, ce qui brisait tout le romantisme de la situation mais qui avait le bénéfice de lui apprendre plein de choses sur le sexe entre hommes.

Comme promis, aucun des deux ne fit attention à la Marque des Ténèbres et c'est au petit matin, après une nuit très courte, qu'Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un très élégant :

« Putain Harry, regarde ça ! »

Il mit du temps à se souvenir des éléments essentiels, à savoir : quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Avec qui ?

Lorsque son esprit fut sorti de la brume étouffante, il se redressa brusquement sur les coudes, pour voir un Blaise Zabini nu comme un ver à genoux sur le lit, tenant son avant-bras gauche et le regardant avec vénération. Harry aurait ri à cette image si le moment n'avait pas été si grave.

Il bondit à son tour pour se poster devant Blaise, grimaçant tout de même lorsque son séant se rappela à lui. Il prit très doucement le poignet du Serpentard pour le pencher vers lui. Sur la peau noire, contractée par les muscles, il n'y avait plus aucune marque, comme si la tête de mort enroulée d'un serpent n'y avait jamais niché.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est que t'es un putain de saint ! Un demi-dieu, un héros ou je ne sais quoi mais tu m'as enlevé ce truc. Dire que j'ai parié avec Draco que c'était faux ! »

« Hein ?! » demanda Harry, outré.

« Mais tu m'as soigné Potter ! » continua Blaise sans l'écouter. « Si ça se trouve, tu es un genre de sérum pour guérir la magie noire. Un coup de queue et tout va mieux ! » s'extasia le Serpentard. « Tu crois que c'est comme dans les contes Moldu ? Il faut la frotter et faire un vœu ? Ou alors vraiment l'avoir en soi ? Après dans la bouche ou ailleurs c'est un peu égal... Et si... »

« Stop ! » hurla Harry en se bouchant les oreilles. Il se roula en boule près de son oreiller et se mit à murmurer des plaintes sans fin.

Blaise mit plus d'une heure à le réconforter. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne dirait rien à personne qu'ils tenteraient de trouver les raisons de tout ça et que... Non, non, il n'était pas bizarre ! Pas même exceptionnel. Ce truc-là aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui bien sûr !

C'est un Harry apathique qui rejoint sa classe ce jour-là, au côté d'un Blaise aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il glissa deux gallions dans la main de Draco, celui-ci comprit et arbora un air fier d'hippogriffe. Mais bien vite, il plissa les yeux et posa son regard sur la tête baissée du Gryffondor. En bon Serpentard, il commençait déjà à imaginer des plans pour utiliser au mieux cette nouvelle information, et pour débuter : soigner son père !

ooOOoo

Severus eut la surprise de tomber sur la conversation la plus étrange qui lui ait été donné d'entendre depuis le début de sa carrière d'enseignant. Il était l'heure du repas et il faisait une petite ronde dans les couloirs, histoire de surprendre les rendez-vous clandestins d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à tomber sur ces deux personnes là. Reconnaissant les voix et poussé par la curiosité, il se rencogna dans un l'ombre pour écouter l'improbable conversation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

« Allez dis oui Potter ! »

« Mais putain non ! »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je révèle ton petit secret à tout le monde »

Severus entendit parfaitement le rire sarcastique de Potter.

« Bien sûr... Personne ne te croira Malfoy, rien que le fait d'envisager ça est ridicule. »

« Si Blaise confirme, nous aurons plus de poids » souligna Draco.

« Et ça sera toujours assez pour que l'école entière se moque de vous, mais jamais pour que qui que ce soit vous croit. Même moi, je n'y crois toujours pas ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Après ce que tu as fait ? »

« Mais justement, je n'ai rien fait Malfoy ! C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que je ne demande rien à personne. »

« Il n'empêche que tu l'as fait ! »

Severus aurait aimé qu'il énonce enfin le véritable sujet de leur dispute car il était pour le moment confus. De quoi parlaient les deux jeunes hommes ? Potter reprit :

« De toute façon là n'est pas la question, je ne le ferai pas. »

« Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ? »

« Rien. »

« Te proposer une nuit avec le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ? » proposa Draco avec ce que Severus soupçonnait être un sourire charmeur.

« Je te remercie mais j'ai déjà eu une nuit avec Blaise et c'était fantastique mais je n'en veux pas d'autre. »

Severus crut qu'il allait être repéré alors qu'il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Quel pitoyable espion il faisait... Cela dit, il eut le temps de se lancer un sort de silence pour étouffer ses bruits mais de ce fait, il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation -qui relevait probablement d'un Draco Malfoy en train de bouder dignement. Il reprit le fil quelques minutes plus tard, mais en fut bien plus choqué.

« Non Draco, pour la dernière fois, je ne baiserai pas ton père. »

Severus fut heureux d'être caché dans les ombres et sous sortilège car tout le monde aurait alors pu assister à l'impossible. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges, à force d'avoir toussé, ses cheveux secoués étaient dans un état indescriptible et son air choqué le rendait presque comique. Pourtant, la scène entre les deux garçons continuait, comme si l'inimaginable ne s'était pas produit.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Laisse le juste te tailler une pipe et ça ira, l'essentiel c'est que ta queue rent... »

« Non c'est non Malfoy ! » trancha Potter d'une voix forte qui fit revenir Severus à lui un moment.

« Je trouverais un moyen de te faire céder ! Même si pour ça je dois couper ta queue et la garder dans un bocal, » répondit Draco en partant à grandes enjambées, passant à quelques centimètres de Severus, sans le voir.

Harry partit quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre direction, inconscient de laisser derrière lui, Severus Snape dans un bien triste état mental.

ooOOoo

Le soir même, Severus cogitait encore lorsqu'il se rendit dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas pu aller au dîner après ce qu'il avait appris. Il avait passé son temps à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que l'héritier Malfoy fasse une telle demande. Surtout que Severus savait très bien que Lucius n'était pas gay, Draco le savait aussi. Alors pourquoi par Salazar ?! Pourquoi suppliait-il le Survivant de laisser le grand Lucius Malfoy, faire une fellation à cet avorton ?

Severus arriva dans la cuisine où des elfes déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, cuisinaient. Son entrée fracassante en faisant claquer la porte en bois, terrifia encore plus le groupe, dont certains commençaient même à fondre en larme. Il regarda la pièce pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de cette agitation. Le pourquoi était à quelques pas de lui, sous la forme du réputé Harry Potter.

Celui-ci était assis sur l'un des bancs et avait les bras qui pendaient entre ses cuisses, tandis que son front reposait lourdement contre la table en chêne massif.

Severus pensant surprendre le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, avança tout en préparant sommairement un discours bien senti sur son manque de cerveau et son non-respect des règles. Il se posta devant lui et commença d'une voix très forte :

« Potter ! Je vous tiens encore dans les couloirs à plus d'une heure du matin, je savais que vous n'étiez qu'un Gryf... »

Il s'arrêta cela dit lorsqu'il vit que non seulement le jeune homme n'avait pas sursauté, mais qu'en plus, il semblait dormir. Il allait s'avancer pour prendre son pouls, au cas où noël arrive avant l'heure, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre son bras, le Survivant releva la tête, un air profondément déprimé sur le visage.

« J'ai un zizi magique... » dit-il avant de laisser retomber sa tête qui se fracassa sur la table, comme elle avait déjà dû le faire une première fois quelques minutes auparavant.

Severus regarda le garçon avec un air d'incompréhension profond. Pour une fois, son visage reflétait de façon très précise ce qu'il pensait : "Potter a-t-il toujours été aussi crétin ?!" En voyant les cadavres de bouteilles qui avaient roulé jusqu'au banc suivant, il eut la réponse à ses questions. Potter était ivre. Il voulut s'approcher pour le secouer mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor avait relevé son visage où s'étalait déjà un magnifique bleu sur le front régulièrement malmené.

« Eh professeur ! C'est vous ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit Potter, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous » déclara Severus.

« Oui c'est vrai... Le fait que vous aimiez ma mère sera certainement un problème dans ma proposition. » Severus laissa le jeune homme continuer à déblatérer et sortit de sa poche une fiole qui l'aiderait à retrouver un minimum ses esprits et un baume pour soigner son front. « Mais votre vie en serait changée vous savez et puis... Je suis sûr qu'une aventure de ce type vous a déjà traversé l'esprit. Comme à tous les hommes... Non ? Quoi qu'il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu Ron ou Hermione en parler. Pourtant on parle de tout. Le fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas un homme joue en sa faveur par contre. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel face à cet élan de crétinerie et vida la fiole dans la bouche de l'Élu. Celui-ci eut les yeux un peu moins vitreux, un sourire et peu moins niais et rougit légèrement. Severus s'éloigna à nouveau de lui pour le sermonner mais de nouveau, le Gryffondor le prit de vitesse. Ce qui était légèrement gonflant à la longue...

« Donc je me disais que si vous acceptiez, je pourrais vous enlever la marque des ténèbres... »

Severus se figea.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

« Non, je vous jure ! J'ai déjà enlevé celle de Malfoy et Zabini ! Par contre la méthode ne vous plaira pas... »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Un rapport sexuel... » murmura le Gryffondor, rouge comme une brique, baissant la tête.

Severus, toujours figé, pensa qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid. C'était donc ça la nouvelle blague de Potter, essayer de se faire son professeur de potions pour pouvoir se moquer de lui avec toute sa bande. Si ces petits crétins pensaient qu'il se laisserait avoir, c'était bien mal le connaître. Il détailla le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota.

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien foutu le survivant. À peine plus petit que lui, mais de pas grand-chose, il était plutôt svelte mais tout de même musclé. Ses cheveux désordonnés en toutes circonstances, lui donnaient l'air de sortir de son lit après une nuit de sexe endiablée. Son visage aux traits masculins était des plus attrayant et avait l'air d'être d'une douceur sans égale. Il n'y avait que ses affreuses lunettes qui cachaient ses magnifiques yeux verts. Les mêmes que ceux de Lily, la seule et unique femme qu'il eut aimé dans sa vie.

Oui, l'Élu du monde sorcier était un canon de beauté, pour quelqu'un de son orientation sexuelle, mais ça ne changeait rien.

« C'était très drôle Potter, maintenant levez-vous, je vous ramène dans votre dortoir après vous avoir retiré le nombre de point approprié. »

D'un geste brusque, il agrippa le bras du Gryffondor et le tira pour le remettre sur pied. Malgré la potion qui avait un peu aidé, il était toujours alcoolisé et ne marchait pas très bien. Severus après un grognement, l'aida à se stabiliser et à sortir des cuisines.

« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une blague monsieur. J'ai couché avec Malfoy et Zabini et leur marque a disparu. »

« Mais bien sûr... »

« Je vous le promet ! » s'énerva Harry. « Je sais que vous êtes amoureux de ma mère, mais si on le fait et que vous me regardez dans les yeux en même temps, peut-être que... »

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase, son visage passant par différentes teintes de vert.

« Non mais en fait, c'est crade, alors si vous le faites, ne me le dites pas. Ok ? »

« Je ne vous dirai rien car il est hors de question qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ! Votre petit mensonge ne m'amuse pas Potter, » répondit Severus en traversant les couloirs de Poudlard, traînant toujours son boulet.

« Demandez à Draco si vous voulez ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je vous jure que c'est vrai, il suffit que ma queue entre quelque part et la personne est automatiquement vidée de toute magie sombre. »

« Mais bien sûr... » répéta Severus.

« C'est peut-être le super pouvoir que m'a donné Voldy avant de mourir... J'en sais rien ! Mais en tout cas ça marche, laissez-moi vous aider. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne Potter, et surtout pas de vous et votre micropénis, maintenant arrêtez de rêvasser et avancez ! »

« Je vous le dois ! »

Severus excédé s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

« Vous ne me devez rien Potter. Vous ne représentez rien dans ma vie, rien. Je mentirais si je disais que vous n'aviez pas un postérieur tout à fait désirable mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis votre professe... »

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres charnues, s'écrasant contre les siennes.

La suite fut un peu floue pour Severus. Il se souvint parfaitement avoir voulu repousser le Gryffondor mais avait fini par abandonner lorsqu'il l'avait senti frotter son érection contre la sienne et avait aussitôt fourré sa langue dans sa bouche. Envoyant sa raison se faire foutre -quelle raison?- il l'avait poussé dans un placard à balais non loin et l'avait entièrement déshabillé, admirant et touchant l'intégralité de son corps. Il l'avait ensuite à moitié avachi sur un petit meuble à tiroir, son dos plaqué contre la pierre froide du mur, pour lui faire une magnifique fellation dont le Survivant se souviendrait toute sa vie. D'ailleurs celui-ci était volubile mais surtout il sifflait pendant le sexe, mêlant l'anglais au fourchelangue.

Par Salazar c'était tellement bandant d'entendre la langue des serpents pendant une relation sexuelle. Autant, chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait l'avouer, c'était flippant. Autant là... Sortit de cette bouche pulpeuse, avec cette voix chaude... Sous ses yeux remplis de luxure et de passion... Le souvenir de ce moment resterait probablement gravé dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que le Survivant avait commencé à siffler, il avait dû le bâillonner de peur d'attirer Rusard ou n'importe qui passant dans le couloir.

C'était une fausse bonne idée, car la vue d'un Potter nu, bâillonné et complètement à sa merci à lui, professeur détesté, ex-Mangemort, complètement habillé n'était même pas à la hauteur de ses rêves les plus fous.

C'était la goutte de trop pour Severus qui ni une ni deux, avait retourné le Gryffondor, ouvert son pantalon, lancé un sort de lubrification et l'avait pénétré sans faire de manière. C'était alors, la plus belle sensation qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Il l'avait pilonné à un rythme effréné pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rendre les armes quelques secondes après lui.

Severus s'était écroulé sur le dos du jeune homme, dont la respiration était irrégulière et dans un geste complètement incongru -de son point de vue- avait déposé un tendre baiser sur sa nuque. Après de longues minutes ils s'étaient relevés tous les deux, le professeur avait rhabillé son élève d'un sort, et ils étaient sorti du placard à balais.

Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre honteux, mais l'un le cachait bien mieux.

Severus avait relevé sa manche, dévoilant la marque des Ténèbres aux yeux du jeune homme qui avait l'air véritablement surpris. Peut-être que la blague avait été orchestrée seulement par Malfoy et Zabini finalement... Il avait parlé d'une voix dure :

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis bel et bien encore marqué. Soit vous vous êtes fait roulé par mes Serpentards, soit je viens de briser l'une de vos illusions... Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré le fait que ça ne me plaise guère d'avoir fait l'objet d'une telle blague, je dois dire que la conclusion en a été... Délicieuse et aussi longtemps que vous tairez tout ça, ne vous attendez pas à recevoir punitions ou retraits de points. Qu'attendez vous pour rentrer dans votre dortoir ? »

Et il l'avait laissé comme ça, complètement paumé. Il était retourné dans ses cachots, pour repenser encore et encore à la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Potter était si réceptif, frissonnant à la moindre caresse, ondulant à chaque occasion. C'est de belles images en tête qu'il se laissa aller dans un sommeil... Agité.

ooOOoo

Harry était perdu. Ça n'avait pas marché ! Pourtant il avait eu une fellation extraordinaire. Et une partie de jambe en l'air... Par Merlin... Rien à voir avec la douceur de Blaise. Ni le... Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, de Draco. C'était bestial, c'était brutal, c'était tellement bon.

Par Salazar ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas comme dans le manège moldu ? Si tu attrapes le pompon tu continues ! Parce que là, le pompon... Il l'aurait agrippé et ne l'aurait plus jamais laissé filer.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ! Il s'était pourtant déroulé les mêmes choses qu'avec Blaise... Ou presque.

C'est d'un pas décidé que le lendemain, Harry alla toquer au bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

« Bonjour Harry. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda poliment la directrice depuis son confortable fauteuil.

« Hé bien... Oui. »

« Assieds-toi. Tu veux un thé ? »

« Non merci professeur. J'ai juste besoin de... » Il s'interrompit et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Aurais-tu des problèmes ? En cours ? Avec les élèves ? »

« Non non ! » répondit précipitamment Harry. « Non ça n'a rien à voir. J'aimerais juste savoir... Si je peux utiliser la Pensine que le professeur Dumbledore a laissé ici. Et m'en servir seul. »

McGonagall fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Et Harry sentit qu'il devrait lui fournir un bon mensonge -de toute façon la vérité n'était pas envisageable- pour qu'elle accède à sa requête. Il prit un air maussade et parla d'une voix éteinte.

« Vous savez... La guerre, les pertes, les tortures... J'ai vu beaucoup de choses et j'aimerais regarder quelque uns de mes souvenirs seul... Pour soulager un peu mes émotions. »

Sous-entendre qu'il allait pleurer mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit faire allait très certainement attendrir la veille femme.

Bingo.

« Oh Harry, bien sûr que tu peux utiliser la Pensine. Tu peux même le faire tout de suite, je vais assister au dîner, appelle un elfe pour le tien. »

Elle fit un geste de main en direction d'un meuble qui s'ouvrit sur la Pensine puis partit sans un mot de plus. Harry prit le temps de réfléchir puis sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement fluide il sortit les souvenirs de sa nuit de folie avec Blaise et plongea dans le souvenir. Celui-ci le fit beaucoup rougir, il devenait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre pendant le sexe... Hurlant, disant des grossièretés, bougeant ses hanches de manière indécente.

Et puis il vit, et il comprit.

Il sortit de la Pensine et sans un regard en arrière, courut dans les couloirs sous les regards curieux. Il dévala les escaliers pour se rendre au cachot, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Harry frappa avec force et à plusieurs reprises sur la porte du bureau de son professeur. Il était sûr qu'il y était déjà, le repas était fini et son professeur ne s'y attardait jamais. Et effectivement, après quelques secondes, celui-ci ouvrit, majestueux, menaçant, ténébreux.

Harry ne s'embarrassa pas d'un bonjour, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il poussa son professeur qui, surprit, se laissa faire et referma la porte derrière eux. D'un autre geste il releva la manche du bras gauche de son professeur malgré les nombreuses épaisseurs de tissus. Il posa ses deux mains sur la peau nue et, rougissant, murmura dans la langue des serpents.

« _Libère-moi._ »

Sous leurs yeux écarquillés, la marque des ténèbres se résorba lentement et disparu dans un petit nuage de fumée sombre.

Le professeur prit son bras, le tordit dans tous les sens, essayant d'apercevoir cette maudite marque. Mais rien...

D'un geste complètement incontrôlable et soudain, le professeur Snape agrippa le bras d'Harry, l'attira subitement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, comme s'il rêvait de le faire depuis des années. Ce fut un baiser tendre, passionné, doux. Un rêve éveillé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le professeur fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si, à bien écouter, il avait la voix légèrement plus rauque.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ça avait marché avec Blaise et pas avec vous alors que nous avons fait... Eh bien... La même chose finalement... J'ai donc demandé à la directrice de me prêter la Pensine du Professeur Dumbledore pour revoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Blaise et j'ai vu que c'était au moment où... »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et baissa la tête. Il prit un petit moment avant de continuer, se dandinant sur ses pieds.

« Je lui ai demandé de me libérer... De me faire avoir un orgasme... » bougonna-t-il. « C'était en Fourchelangue et je me suis dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe, c'était juste ça. Juste une parole en Fourchelangue et un contact physique. »

« Vous n'avez besoin que de ça ? » demanda Severus, sceptique.

« Oui ! C'est magnifique ! » dit Harry en sautillant presque, « j'ai pas un zizi magique ! »

Il se tut en constatant la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais son professeur n'eut pas l'air de faire attention car il reprit :

« Ôtez-moi d'un doute Monsieur Potter... Avant de courir ici faire votre petit tour de magie, avez-vous enlevé votre souvenir de la Pensine ? »

Harry pâlit considérablement, il avait laissé le souvenir, la porte ouverte et avait croisé le Professeur McGonagall sur le chemin. Si elle jetait un œil à la Pensine, elle allait faire une syncope ! Il se tourna vivement et ouvrit la porte mais avant de partir, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Au fait, vous savez, c'est pas parce qu'on a trouvé que mon zizi ne soignait pas ça qu'il ne soigne rien d'autre... On peut peut-être faire des recherches pour guérir d'autres maladies ? »

Il attendit une réponse pendant plusieurs secondes, le coeur battant. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête plus que ça et risquer de voir la grimace de dégoût de son professeur.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir, depuis ce matin une légère douleur au niveau de la gorge... Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider... »

Harry se retourna vers lui pour lui lancer un sourire éblouissant avant de partir en courant pour empêcher le pire, même si, il ne le savait pas encore, la directrice était déjà évanouie sur son magnifique tapis persan.

Severus referma la porte avec un sourire en coin et ricana :

« Un zizi magique... N'importe quoi... »

FIN


End file.
